College Daze
by blewis1227
Summary: The gang has went their separate ways and Todd's left in Crowley alone for college. Fortunately, he meets a beautiful pot and metal music loving girl named Gwen. Little do either of them know, they have a lot more in common. Will it be love, or just pure evil? ToddXGwen
1. Chapter 1

**While, I've gotten addicted to a new show. It's called Tood and the Book of Pure Evil. It's on Netflix, and I suggest you watch it. It's a really good show!**

**Anyways, decided to make a fanfiction set after they graduate from Crowley Heights. Enjoy!**

They had all gone their seperate ways. After graduating all four had very different plans. Curtis and Hannah both moved to England for an exchange program for college for the next two years. They're expecting to be married in the upcoming year as well. While Todd and Jenny's relationship lasted the summer after their senior year, it ended right before Jenny moved to Quebec to go to college and told Todd it would be best if they went their seperate ways. While Todd has no real plans, he decided to stay close and board at Crowley's college, about 20 minutes away from his old high school.

Thus, our story begins.

It was the week before classes began; move in week. Todd has just said good-bye to Jimmy, whom he had been living with for the summer at the school before driving up with his things. He had met with the advisor to get his dorm information.

_Coed dorms? _He thought with a smirk alined upon his face. _This might not be so bad. _With his two duffle bags over his shoulder he walked with the information paper in his hand, following maps to his dorm. After a 15 minute walk in his jean jacket, skinny jean and band-tee in the hot August weather he was weating. It was lucky they he stumbled upon his place of living. Though not quite a dorm, it was an off campus house. Most freshman had to stay in these, since Senior and Juniors got dibs on the closest living centers. Todd pushed the door open and didn't hear anything. He assumed no one was here yet expect for him, seeing as he had arrive a bit early.

"Hello?"he asked, as it echoed through the house.

"Kitchen. Straight ahead to your right." A female voice answered him. He smirked once again, heading towards the voice. As he got closer to the kitchen area he heard a band he knew all too well. An American band by the name of "Slayer". He walked into the kitchen and saw a girl unpacking some pots and pans from a box as she head banged to the music. From behind all he could see was long tan legs and a nice butt, barely covered by dark wash destructed blue jean shorts. A pair of red converse and a jean jacket to match the shorts. Covering her shoulders was long shiny dark-brown hair with a bit of curl to it.

"Uh, hey." Was all he could think to say. The mystery girl reached for the radio and turned it down a bit to be able to hear him. She spun around so he could finally see her face. It was beautiful. She had these sprakling white teeth surrounded by plump pink lips with a bit of gloss on them. A thin layer of make-up covered her face. She had these long eye thick eye lashes they made her green eyes shine bright. Todd had set his goal for the year. He was gonna fuck her.

"Hi." She walked over to shake his hand. "I'm Gwen."

"Todd. I see you like Slayer."

Gwen nodded. "I listen to all that kind of shit. Slayer's top 5 for me but Metallica will always be number 1. Well, before they sold out that is."

Todd laughed. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who think they sold out too."

"Yeah, some people will argue but that's all they did. Should had just died out in glory, but they couldn't even do that."

Todd nodded, agreeing with her. "So is anyone else here yet?" Gwen shook her head.

"No, yet. There's only two rooms, one with two beds and one with a single bed, so I'm guessing we only have on more room-mate." And just then the door opened.

"In the kitchen!" Todd and Gwen both yelled. They heard a clicked sound, walking towards the kitchen. It was their worst nightmare. A slightly overweight blond in a pair of cowboy boots, jeans, plaid shirt and even a dorky hat to match.

"Hi y'all! I'm.." She couldn't finish her name when she realized who she would be living with for the rest of the year. "Did y'all pick your rooms yet?" They both shook their heads, starting at her with judment.

Gwen spoke up. "There's a room down here with a single bed and one upstairs with two beds. You pick."

_Please pick the single, please pick the single. _Todd begged in his head.

"Y'all don't mind if I take the single down here, do ya?" They both shrugged and shook their heads. "OK, good." And with that she was gone and off to her room.

"So I guess we're roomies?" Todd asked, trying to hide the excitment in his throat, as well as the excitement is his pants. Gwen nodded, smirking a bit.

"Wanna go unpack?" She suggested, grabbing her two big duffle bags and the radio. Todd nodded and they headed up stairs to the large two-person bedroom.

"Why are the beds so close?" Todd askes. There were two beds but they were pushed together, the frame intertwined with oneanother.

"Do you care?" Gwen asked. It really seemed like she could care less as she threw her bag across the room. Todd shook his head. Of course he didn't care. He was hoping to stick his dick in her by the end of the week.

They began unpacking and hanging up posters and setting out decor. Mostly gothic and dangerous decor. Then Todd came accross it. The book. He left it in his bag and sipped it closed, sliding it under the bed. Gwen didn't know about that.

"So where are you from?" she asked, sitting down on her bed and taking her shoes off.

"Here. Crowley. You?"

"I'm from the US."

Todd gave her and odd look. "What made you want to come here of all places?" She smirked and let out a little laugh.

"My mom used to live here before she got pregnant. When she got pregnant we left and haven't been back since..Now. I was hoping I could see what this town was really like, maybe find my dad."

"You don't know your dad?"

She shook her head. "No. He was a one night stand. As soon as my mom found out she was pregnant she left. She told me he was a worthless pot head who would never amount to anything."

Todd gave a harsh look. Great, she hated pot. Now how was he going to fuck her.

Gwen reached into her bra and pulled out a rolled up baby. "But what does she know." she smirked. "You smoked?"

"A lot." Was his reply. She grabbed her small glass bowl from her bag. It's was in the shape of a squirrel.

"This is sick! Where did you get it?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"This smoke shop from back home. They have a lot of cool shit. I bought a bong but I ended up leaving it with a friend for safe keeping while I was gone." He nodded, understanding the love of smoking devises. Especially bongs because they were so expensive.

"Can I smell it?"Gwen nodded. She took a bud out and began breaking it up to put in the bowl and handed him the baby. "Is this shit purple?" She smirked again and nodded.

"Only the best. I need to find someone up here to buy from. I only brought a few grams with me."

"I can help you out." He handed the bag back and she set it on the bed, pulling out a lighter from her pocket and lighting the bowl. He had never found a girl who was down to smoke weed and liked all the same things as he did. This was new to him. And Gwen; damn! She was hot and she could smoke. He never smoked with a girl, let alone met a girl who could inhale just a big hit.

Gwen exhaled after holding the THC smoke in for about 15 seconds, followed by a small cough.

"You are so cool." Todd said as he exhaled and handed the bowl and lighter back to Gwen. She smiled as she hit it again, inhaling even more than before.

"Thanks. I'm glad you were the first person I met."

Interupting their smoking session was their name-less roommate yelling.

"Hey y'all there's a party tonight. Wanna go?" She spoke not even 5 sentences to them and they were already annoyed by her country twang accent. They looked at each other and shook their heads, continuing to smoke the bowl.

"We're just gonna stay here." Gwen yelled back.

They heard the door shut not even a minute later.

"Thank God she's gone." Gwen said, crashing back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling her high kick in.

"I don't think I'm gonna like her." Todd agreed on her annoyance, laying back next to Gwen.

"Can you roll?" she asked, sitting back up and fumbling through the things she put in the night stand drawer. Todd laughed.

"Can I roll? That's like asking is the Pope believes in God." She pulled out another full baggy and a thick Dutch Master, tossing both to him. She hit the bowl one for time.

"Roll a blunt. We'll smoke and talk." That sounded like a good night to them both.

It had been an hour. They had smoked 3 of the 5 grams and were in the midst of rolling another blunt. A two paper blunt with the other 2 grams in it. They were high out of their minds. Their eyes were barely even open at this point.

"You said you know where to buy around here? Is it good?" Todd nodded as he rolled the fat blunt. Gwen reached in her wallet and pulled out 300 dollars.

"Think we could get an ounce." Todds jaw just about dropped.

"Single mother or not, she's a boss." She laughed, hitting the bowl again.

"That's awesome. Yeah, we'll just have to make a trip to see an old friend. He'll have it." Gwen nodded, waiting patiently for the blunt to be rolled.

" You're really cool, Todd." She told him, smiling.

God, his dick was throbbing. "You're cool too. I never thought I'd meet a girl this cool the first day on college after all the shit I've been through this summer. I thought it'd be miserable."

"What do you mean?" She asked, scooting a little closer.

"My girl friend dumped me to go away for college. She said she had better things to do than be with me." Gwen gave him a sad look.

"That's really shitty. Sounds like you guys just weren't right for each other. Did she smoke?"

Todd laughed and shook his head. "Fuck no. She hated that I smoked."

Gwen laughed. "Yeah, I had one of those. I told him to go fuck himself. He had a small dick anyways." Todd laughed. _Lucky for you I have a 9 inch beast._

"You what?" Her face was red.

"Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"I think we're too high right now."

Todd nodded, finishing up the blunt and handing it to Gwen to light. "No such thing."

"That's true. Now let's smoke this and then we can go get that ounce."

So they smoked and talked, trying to ignore that fact that Todd had just told her his cock was 9 inches long. By the time they were done it was still only 7. They got in Todd's car and headed over to Crowley Heights to get the ounce from Jimmy, who's plants had just recently sprouted.

"This is beautiful shit." Gwen said as she inspected the red and green bud, sniffing it up and down. It almost gave her an orgasm.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing." She pulled out a pack of rolling papers.

"You guys wanna chill and smoke a few?" Todd and Jimmy both nodded. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's down the hall to the left." She left the janitors closet and headed to the bathroom, leaving Jimmy and Todd alone to talk as they both rolled a joint.

"Jimmy, I think I'm in love?"

"Love dude? Didn't you just meet her?"

"Yeah, but..I don't know. It's weird! Like, we both smoke so much weed and like all the same shit. I'm gonna fuck her."

"Fucking her and loving her are two different things. If you love her, don't try and fuck her, and if you're gonna try and fuck her, then you really don't love her. Let her make the first move and go from there."

"What if she never does?"

"Then you'll know when the time is right."

"Can the time be right tonight? Cause I haven't gotten laid in like a month."

"Who knows. Just let it happen."

"This school is creepy as hell." Gwen said, coming back into the room. "It just..It gives me a weird feeling." Todd knew exactly what the feeling was. And little did he know, so did Gwen.

After smoking three joints with Jimmy and talking for a bit, Gwen and Todd headed back to campus. Twang-girl still wasn't home, which was a relief to them. They toar up the kitche with munchies, eating an entire bag of chips and box of cereal. After ther stomaches were full they decided it was time for bed.

"I'm gonna shower first."Gwen said, grabbing her jammies and towels, as well a a bran new removeable showerhead.

"Your own showerhead?"

Gwen smirked. "I don't like use dirty pre-used showerheads."

Todd nodded. "Gotcha. Well, I'm just gonna change and probably crash."

Gwen headed into the bathroom. Todd wasn't tired. He was hoping to see her naked. Maybe he would pretend to sleep and she could come out in a towel. No, that wouldn't work. Maybe if he accidently left his cock out she would touch it. No, that wouldn't work either. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a sound that made him immediately stop thinking everything he was. He crept to the bathroom door to investigate. It was a cracked a little so he opened it just a bit more so he could see in to the shower. His cock got rock hard.

He heard moaing. Gwen was moaing in the shower. Her tan body wet and naked, touching her plump nipples, masturabating with that bran new showerhead.

Todd wanted her so bad. In the back of his mind he thought she was teasing him, making him want her more than he already did. Her maons got louder and more furious as she kept turning the setting on the shower head up. His cock got harder with each moan. Finally, he heard her climax and the water shut off seconds later. He jumped half way across the room into his bed, covered up and pretended to sleep. But it was extremely hard with his boner. He tried to get it to go away but it just couldn't. That naked image of her wouldn't leave his mind. Unfortunately, he couldn't get it to go down before she came back out in her pajamas that consisted of short spandex shorts, a sports bra and a ripped-size t-shirt that shower her tan stomach and bra.

His boner got bigger. She crawled into bed and cuddled up under the blankets.

"Night." She said, not knowing if he was asleep yet.

"Night."He replied, swallowing the lump in his throat that wasn't even comparable in size to the lump in his pants. If he couldn't get her this was going to be one hard semester of college.

**Well? Did you like it? I really hope you did! I was trying to play Todds character off exactly like he was in the show, just a little more grown up now. I'm personally very pleased with how it turned out. Leave a review with compliments/thoughts/criticism. It's also accepted with a smile! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see that not man people read this category in fanfiction, but I like where this is going, and I really hope you guys like it. :)**

Todd and Gwen woke up around the same time, Gwen right before Todd. She was sitting on the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette, stretching.

"You smoke?" she asked, offering the pack of Marlboro menthols towards him. He nodded and took one, handing the pack back in exchange for her lighters. He lit it and sat up, keeping the blanket over his lap to cover up his morning wood.

"Try not to poke me with your dick in the middle of the night." Gwen laughed, making Todd feel a little embarresed. "It's cool. And I can confirm that you sure didn't lie about your nine inches haha."

"I'm just honest." Todd said, proudly smirking at the size of his cock.

"Well.." She stopped what she was saying and got up to start getting dressed.

"Well what?"

"Nothing. Let's roll a blunt and go explore. Find something to do." She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

"But...What?"

"Never mind. Just get dressed and start rolling a blunt. I wanna do something."

Todd groaned and grabbed some clothes, throwing them on. He put his cigarette out and waited for Gwen who exited the bathroom a moment later. He didn't think she could wear shorts shorter than the ones she had on yesterday, but she proved him wrong. She had on a pair of shorts and a flowing grey tank top with a Pantera album cover on it. Along with a pair of grey converse.

"Ready?" she asked, grabbing her black leather purse and throwing it over her shoulder. Todd nodded, blunt in hand, and they headed down stairs.

Twang speaker was passed out in vomit on the couch.

"She had a rough night." Gwen commented as the walked towards the door. Then Todd noticed a few used condoms on the floor.

"Oh, a very rough night. Filled with fucking." He pointed out the condoms to Gwen.

"Lucky her." she hinted, walking out the door Todd behind her. He wanted her so bad. She was making it really hard to resist her.

"So where to?" Gwen asked, walking towards the student parking lot.

"We could go chill at my old high school with Jimmy." Todd suggested, that being the only thing he really ever did. Gwen shrugged. They had a fun time with that guy yesterday. Sounded good to her.

They headed over to Crowley High and Jimmy let them in, and they headed to his closet.

"So what's up guys?"

"Nothing, just came to smoke some good and hang out." Gwen said, taking a seat. Todd sat down next to her, lighting the blunt.

"Sounds good to me. How's college?" She handed the blunt to Jimmy after she and Todd had both hit it.

"Hasn't started yet. Our roommate got laid a lot last night after she was drunk." Gwen told him, exhaling.

"And you two didn't?" Gwen and Todd smirked and shook their heads. "Well fuck! Get to it. It's only a matter of time."

"A matter of time? How do you know?" Gwen questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for Todd to pass the blunt back.

"Nothing. Oh shit! Listen, I a few grams and a wrap I left in the mopbucket in the closet down the hall. Wanna go get it?" Gwen nodded, hit the blunt and handed it to Jimmy, exited the room to go get the weed and blunt he spoke of.

"What's going on?" Todd asked, hitting the blunt again.

"You two are gonna fuck."

"I hope so." he responded, frustrated. That's all he wanted to do.

"No dude. You are GOING to fuck her."

"How do you know?"

Jimmy smirked. "Fucking destiny dude. See, I thought all this shit that was supposed to happen was gonna happen with Jenny. But she doesn't have green eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you get back open that fucking book. It'll show you."

"Jimmy I haven't touched that book since-"

"Shh. Just trust me." Gwen returned with the wrap and weed, tossing it to Jimmy.

They stayed and smoked for hours this time, bullshitting about nothing until it was beginning to get dark. Todd and Gwen decided were their twangy roommate to invite them to a party that night, they would go. They were stoned, so they figured why not.

Once back twang girl, whos name they discovered was Candy did invite them to another party. They agreed and Gwen went upstairs to freshen up. While she did that Todd decided to investigate what Jimmy had said. He opened the book and there it went, right to the page. He couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Not words, but pictures. Another prophecy. He was going to fuck her. And things were going to happen. Big things. Very big things. Todd didn't want to believe this. He was so lost in the book that he was scared when Gwen opened the bathroom door. He dropped the book; the biggest accident he's made so far. The book being free at last after so many years opened it's covers and fluttered away.

"Fuck!" Todd screamed, jumping up. Great. It was high school all over again. But he didn't have Hannah, Curtis, or even Jenny. Fucking great.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little confused.

"Uh, nothing." Todd brushed it off. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go." Gwen shrugged and they headed downstairs and followed Candy to the party. It wasn't a frat party, which tickled them a little. Though they were too stoned to even care about that. They entered the loud house blasting music. Both went and got a drink. Todd got a beer and Gwen got a vodka and sprite.

"Liquor girl?" he asked. She took a drink and nodded.

"I love it. I've I'm drinking, I'm going hard." That being said, she finished the drink and started on another. Todd was baffled. He had never wanted a girl to get so drunk just so he could fuck her, but damn! He wanted Gwen and he couldn't wait much longer. His balls were already blue and it had only been a day.

Todd has just finished his second beer and Gwen was already on her sixth vodka and Sprite. Well, mainly vodka. She was a little past tipsy.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked over the loud music.

Gwen shook her head, finished her drink, and threw the cup on the floor.

"Can we go back? I feel sick and want to lay down." Todd nodded and helped her walk the four blocks back to their room. He helped her up the stairs. She stumbled around the room to grab some clothes. After grabbing them she ran into the bathroom and Todd heard her vomit for a bit.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just throwing this up to feel a little more sober and so I won't be hungover. I'm gonna change and brush my teeth. I'll be out in a second."

Todd took that time to put on his pajamas; a pair of bowers with pickles on them. He lit a cigarette and waited for Gwen to finish up and come up to make sure she was alright and went to sleep.

She opened the door way and stood at, not as drunk as when she went in.

"Feel better?" He asked, taking a drag of the cigarette.

She nodded and walked closer to the bed. "Much." She stood in front of Todd and looked at him. He put his cigarette out and looked back. She stepped closer, almost stepped in between his legs.

"Gwen, you're drunk." She smirked and sighed.

"I'm not that drunk. I know what I'm doing." She propped herself up to where she was knelt on Todd's legs, making her breast eye level with him. He not only got a lump in his throat but one in his pants as well. He took his shaking hands and placed them on her thin sides, running them up and down.

Gwen leaned down to where her eyes were level with his. He could smell mint and weed. Both wonderful smells to him. She leaned close to his ear, blowing in it gently.

"I want you, Todd." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally. He could have her.

"I want you too."

She smiled. "Then take me." she leaned in and kissed him. At first it was a slow sensual kiss, but then it become much more. Todd pulled her back to where she was completely on Todd of him and continued to kiss her, running his hands up and down her sides. Her reached inside her shirt and unsnapped her bra in seconds, pulling it off, as well as her shirt. Those tits. He hadn't gotten them out of his head since last night when she was in the shower. He leaned up and gently bit her nipple, making her moan.

Todd cupped her breast with his hand, massaging it as he sucked and nibbled on her nipples, increasing the loudness of her moaning. Going back to kissing her he reached around and grabbed her ass. It was so firm and plump. He smacked it a few times and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Todd flipped around so she was on bottom now. He ran his hands from her sides down to her thigh. Her slowly made his way inbetween them to her core. He slowly took off her shorts and all she had on her panties. He rubbed through them, feeling her wetness and teasing her. She arched her back, showing that she wanted himm biting her lip.

He slipped his hands inside her panties, feeling her soft shaved skin. He parted her thin lips and felt her swollen clit, taking it between his thumb and index finger and rolling it around. She moaned even louder and this made him smirk. He kept doing that as he kicked her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs, and finally his face was right with his hand. He looked at her plump pink pussy and she arched. He slowly licked her clit to tease her until she entangled her fingers in his hair. He burried his face, sucking and licking her clit. She continued to moan and he continued to eat.

He took too fingers and inserted them, barely, into her tight wet pussy. She whimpered a bit. Even Jenny's pussy wasn't this tight and she was a virgin. Todd was excited. Todd continued to pump his fingers in and out until they found a rhythm they both liked. He ate and fingers for a while, just right before she was ready to climax. He stopped and came back up to kiss her. She swirled her tongue around in his mouth, tasting her own pussy juices. She pulled away and smiled.

"Mm." she complimented herself. Todd smiled.

"I'd have to agree. It's so sweet." He kissed her again. She pushed him back so he was laying down. She felt his rock hard 9-inch cock . She rubbed her hand against his boxers, making him moan a bit. In a swift motion, she pulled them off and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Leaning down, she flipped the tip with her tongue and slowly took it into her moving, bobbing up and down, deep throat and gagging on his big cock. Todd was in Heaven. All he could think about was this beautiful girl sucking his cock and how wonderful it was. He couldn't even think about the book at this point. She continued sucking until he was just about to blow. She stopped and wrapped her hand around his member.

"Beg." she told him. He bit his lip and grabbed her hair, making her moan in return. He shoved her down, forcing her to suck his cock until he came. She swallowed the entire load, cleaning her mouth completely. His dick was still hard and he was ready to go. She kissed his neck and the slowly leaned back to her being on bottom. He grabbed his cock and teased her clit and entrance a bit.

"Slow, ok?" she bit her lip. "I'm...I'm a virgin." _What? She's a virgin? How is _she _a virgin? _

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he questioned. He didn't want to do anything she didn't. She nodded.

"Todd, it feels right for some reason. Just..there's something and it feels so right. Please do this. Do this to me." Todd nodded and slowly entered his cock into her tight pussy. He moaned at the tightness. She whimpered and winced in pain a bit until he was entirely in. He pulled out a bit and dove back in. After three motions she felt nothing but pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he began going harder and faster. She moaned and dug her nails into his back. Something was happening that neither of them could control. They weren't sure what it was. This wasn't like any kind of sex Todd had ever had before. It was so different he couldn't explain it.

Gwen dug her fingernails into his skin, making him moan more.

"Uh...Harder, Todd!" she moaned, breathless. He obeyed her comand and pounded her tight whole harder. He was panting. They both started to feel their cores tingle and toes go numb. Finally, at once, they came. Todd collapsed a top of her for a moment before rolling over and pulling the blanket over them. He cuddled her close and kissed the back of her head, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

Todd began rubbing Gwen's back until he felt something. Like a scar. He tracedit a few times. Gwen jumped up and covered up with a blanket.

"What's wrong?"

She looked like she was going to cry. "I don't like people touching my scar."

"Gwen, I saw you completely naked and took your virginity. I have scars too. Just..Let me see it." She looked so embarresed. Relunctantly after a few seconds she turned away and let the blanket fall. Todd was shocked at what he saw. He traced it a few times.

"Gwen, you used to live here?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Let's talk."

Gwen sat back down on the bed next to Todd and brought her knees to her chest.

"You said you used to live here?" He asked, curious as to way she had a pentagram inprinted on her back.

Gwen nodded.

"Tell me more about it Gwen."

"My mom lived here with her parents since the 60's. She was a little girl then. Just about 7 or 8. Born and raised in Crowley. Well, I guess shit went down and her parents died. She stayed her and then got pregnant with me from some guy. She said before she found out she was pregnant he disappeared and she couldn't get ahold of him or even find him. Last time she heard he was in trouble with some leather heads who wanted to beat the hell out of him. We stayed here until I was 2 and then left. I got marked with this when I was first born. It had something to do with a stupid fucking book and another baby born on my birthday. I'm marked, he isn't. I don't know. It's stupid. My mom just talks about this stupid shit."

He could tell that Gwen really thought it was stupid, so he had to convince her otherwise.

"The Book of Pure Evil and the pure evil one." Her eyes lit up. She looked at him, confused, scared and comforted all at the same time.

"How do you..."

He moved closer and grabbed her hands, holding them tight and close to him.

"I had the book. A lot of crazy shit happened to me lately and just..It's hard to explain. I had the book but it's back out there again and if we don't find it bad shit's going to happen."

"What about the pure evil one?"

Todd didn't want to tell her that. He really didn't. But he had to. Especially since he saw that page in the book.

"Fuck. Gwen, I'm the pure evil one. I know it-"

Her eyes flashed with relief. "You're the pure evil one?"

Todd nodded, a bit confused.

"I knew there was a reason this made so much sense. Todd, this was meant to happen. We were both born on June 12th 1992. I have this mark and you don't. You're the pure evil one and I'm.."

"You're what?"

She bit her lip. "I'm the attatcher. The other part of your soul."

"So you're my soul mate?"

"Formatically speaking, your evil soul mate?"

"I can't catch a break can I?" Todd asked crashing back on the bed. Gwen laid down next to him.

"Todd?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what this means right?"

"That bad shits going to happen and the baby I'm pretty sure we just concieved has to fix it all." Gwen sighed and the looked at each other.

"Fuck." They said in unicine.


End file.
